planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
February 2, 2017 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) / 14:00 (UTC) for a brief hotfix. Estimated downtime is 2 hours. NSX Tanto carbine The newest member of the Nanite Systems Export family of weapons is the NSX Tanto, a carbine with specialized stabilizers that allow for excellent initial accuracy from the hip. This functionality gives the Tanto the ability to fight up close or at range while maintaining a substantial mobility advantage for experienced shooters. Firing in short bursts is recommended, as the stabilizers require some time to recalibrate during sustained fire. NSX Directive Master Tier Reward The Master Tier directive reward for gaining Auraxium Medals on 5 Nanite Systems Export series weapons has been unlocked. Infantry Balance Falloff range adjustments to Assault Rifles and LMGs Dev note: The previous one-tiered damage falloff scaled too well with damage over distance, marginalized the value of certain attachment choices, and restricted design freedom. These changes should help more weapons and weapon classes shine in their intended engagement ranges. Damage range and damage value adjustments for LMG and Assault Rifles are listed below, and are unmodified by Soft Point Ammo and High Velocity Ammo. Directive Weapon adjustments are listed further down: *Carnage AR and Terminus VX-9 **Damage from 143@10m-125@65m to 143@10m-112@60m *Pulsar VS1, Equinox VE2 Burst, T1 Cycler, T1S Cycler, T1B Cycler **Damage from 143@10m-125@65m to 143@10m-112@80m *SABR-13, NC1 Gauss Rifle, Gauss Rifle S, Gauss Rifle Burst **Damage from 167@10m-143@75m to 167@10m-125@90m *H-V45, TAR, Cycler TRV, GR-22 **Damage from 143@10m-125@60m to 143@10m-100@60m *EM6, GD-22S, NC6S Gauss SAW S and LA1 Anchor **Damage from 167@10m-143@75m to 167@10m-125@75m *Orion VS54, Pulsar LSW, SVA-88, VX29 Polaris, T9 CARV, T16 Rhino, T9 CARV-S, MSW-R, EM1 **Damage from 143@10m-125@60m to 143@10m-112@65m Assault Rifles *Darkstar **Damage from 143@10m-125@65m to 143@10m-112@80m **Vertical recoil from 0.198 to 0.187 **Horizontal recoil from 0.16 to 0.15 **Horizontal recoil tolerance from 0.7 to 0.525 *T1A Unity **Damage from 143@15m-125@65m to 143@15m-112@80m **Horizontal recoil from 0.18 to 0.16875 **Horizontal recoil tolerance from 0.5 to 0.375 **Muzzle velocity from 550 to 551 (bug fix) *Gauss Prime **Damage from 167@10m-143@95m to 167@8m-125@110m **Vertical recoil from 0.2850 to 0.255 **Horizontal recoil from 0.14 to 0.13125 **Horizontal recoil tolerance from 0.4 to 0.3 **Projectile velocity from 650 to 651 (bug fix) Light Machine Guns *T9A "Butcher" **Dev Note: We wanted to enable the 400 round magazine that was previously on PTS, but there is a bug barring a proper implementation at the moment. We'll look to changing this in the future, but in the meantime, the Butcher has received a minor rate of fire increase alongside the removal of the spinup mechanic. **Damage from 143@10m-125@65m to 143@10m-112@65m **Removed spinup mechanic. **Refire rate from 80ms to 78ms **Min damage from 125 to 112 **Equip time from 1250ms to 1300ms *Betelgeuse 54-A **Damage from 143@10m-125@65m to 143@10m-112@65m *NC6A GODSAW **The GODSAW now has a secondary firing mode which deals minor damage to heavy vehicles, but reduces its damage against infantry by 50%. Submachine Guns *Skorpios **Now properly restores one magazine per tick from ammo boxes **Max damage range from 10 to 8 **Min damage range from 48 to 60 **ADS Cone of Fire from 0.2 to 0.3 **Vertical recoil from 0.3 to 0.2 **Recoil angle from 20 to 15 **Horizontal recoil from 0.3/0.392 to 0.225/0.294 **Horizontal recoil tolerance from 0.9 to 0.675 **Short reload from 1.74sec. to 2.08sec. **Long reload from 2.8sec. to 3.36sec. *Shuriken **Now properly restores one magazine per tick from ammo boxes **Max damage range from 6 to 4 **Min damage range from 50 to 62 **Velocity from 388 to 370 **ADS Cone of Fire from 0.2 to 0.3 **Vertical recoil from 0.225 to 0.15 **Horizontal recoil from 0.3470/0.3760 to 0.26/0.282 **Horizontal recoil tolerance from 0.9 to 0.675 **Short reload from 2.25sec. to 2.7sec. **Long reload from 2.92sec. to 3.5sec. *Tempest **Now properly restores one magazine per tick from ammo boxes **Max damage range from 6 to 4 **Min damage range from 54 to 66 **ADS Cone of Fire from 0.2 to 0.3 **Vertical recoil from 0.36 to 0.3 **First shot recoil multiplier from 2.25 to 2.5 **Horizontal recoil from 0.212/0.304 to 0.159/0.3 **Horizontal recoil tolerance from 0.7 to 0.675 **Short reload from 1.855sec. to 2.23sec. **Long reload from 3sec. to 3.6sec. Pistols *The Immortal **Velocity from 163 to 325 **ADS CoF bloom from 0.12 to 0.06 **Magazine size from 17 to 15 **Ammo capacity from 85 to 90 *The Executive **Velocity from 188 to 375 **ADS CoF bloom from 0.14 to 0.07 **Magazine size from 15 to 13 **Ammo capacity from 75 to 78 *The President **Velocity from 188 to 375 **ADS CoF bloom from 0.1 to 0.05 **Magazine size from 21 to 18 **Ammo capacity from 105 to 108 Vehicle Balance Vehicle third person cameras have been adjusted. *Dev Note: Opened the viewing angles on most vehicle cameras for drivers to allow for increased awareness in third person. Valkyrie *Pelter Rocket Pods **In-game stats now display correct indirect damage range. **Magazine from 8 to 10 **Ammunition capacity cert line from 8 rockets per rank to 10 rockets per rank **Velocity from 150 to 250 **Ammo capacity from 64 to 100 **Dev Note: Pelters were not only difficult to use on moving targets, but also didn’t yield comparable rewards for the skill required. These adjustments make landing shots easier, and the increased magazine size and ammo pool allows for more damage over time and staying power. Prowler, Magrider, Vanguard *G40-F Ranger **Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 *G30 Walker **Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 **Dev Note: Adjusting the pitch down limits on Ranger and Walker helps reduce the situations you’ll find a vehicle on your horizon and unable to be damaged. This is more a quality of life adjustment than anything else, though Walker receives at least a bit more viability against infantry at longer distances. Harasser, Flash, Sunderer, ANT *M40 Fury **Indirect damage from 334 to 150 **Dev Note: Fury received some splash adjustments across the board, since the weapon currently performs well in an anti-vehicle role, while maintaining high effectiveness versus infantry. The direct damage remains, but it pays more for its versatility on the anti-infantry front. Galaxy *Pelter Rocket Pods **The Galaxy may now purchase Pelter Rocket Pods for the left and right wing mounts. *Hyena Missile Launcher **The Galaxy may now purchase Hyena Missile Launcher for the top weapon mount. **Dev Note: Galaxy has been the least-touched vehicle over the years by far, and hasn’t received anything new in the weapons department since the Walker. These new options aren’t anticipated to adjust the overall Galaxy meta, but it does open up some new options for Galaxy pilots and gunners to explore. *M60-A Bulldog **Direct damage from 1000 to 600 **Indirect damage from 500 to 400 **Double Dev Note: As an aerial platform with some of the highest health in the game, bulldog was simply too powerful a farming tool, especially in smaller scale fights. These changes increase the importance of direct hits for gunners, while giving victims a better chance to respond to incoming damage. Pitch and Indirect damage adjustments Dev Note: With a few exceptions, the pitch angle adjustments listed below are intended to create small pockets of infantry vulnerability close to the vehicle. This change was especially important for the ANT, which has the maneuverability to get into tight spots occupied by infantry, while also maintaining an immunity to small arms fire. Sunderer *Basilisk **Pitch down limit from 24 to 18 *Bulldog **Pitch down limit from 17 to 11 *Fury **Pitch down limit from 17 to 11 **Refill ammo per tick from 32 to 16 *Walker **Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 *Ranger **Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 ANT Fixed various third person cameras *Basilisk **Pitch down limit from 24 to 15 *Fury **Pitch down limit from 17 to 11 **Refill ammo per tick from 32 to 16 *Kobalt **Pitch down limit from 25 to 18 *Walker **Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 *Ranger **Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 *Bulldog **Pitch down limit from 17 to 11 Misc. changes and additions *Hossin’s orange glowing death-bulbs should now be easier to drive around and over. *Adjusted NSX Masamune projectile effect. *BioLab internal lighting has been updated. *Added a battery of outfit decals to player studio. *Reduced the size of some yellow dot sights. *Hyena has received an updated model. Bug fixes *Removed smoke from default Rocklet Rifle projectiles. *Fixed Typhoon Rocklets projectile visibility and adjusted effects. *Fixed muzzle flash on the Spiker. *Engineer's Quick Shield Recovery should now work. *First person NSX Naginata muzzle flash has been adjusted. *Heavy Shield shouldn’t obscure Lasher AE optics. (This change was missed last update.) *Mines should no longer detonate when placed on enemy corpses and that enemy respawns. *Medic Revive should now correctly cancel the death counter. *Turbo Shark Decal now shows properly. *Sunderer Geared Riot Armor's icon has been fixed. *Various missing localization strings added. *Zotz North Garden construction no-deploy no longer affects non-construction objects. *1CC1 Armor Decal now shows appropriately. *NCLS decal icon added. *Predacons decal infantry version added. *Phaseshift headshot from hipfire now uses intended multiplier. *Hydra Corps decal fixed. *LUXE decal fixed. *Grenades should clean up more quickly after they detonate. *Fixes for broken reload animations that would trigger under certain situations. Category:Game Update